Riders of furys, the dragon family
by byrnedavid766
Summary: sequel to riders of fury rewrite. hiccup and ruffnut have kids five years later and hiccup mom is here, now with a rumour that a night fury has called a place home, how will stoick deal with finding out and how will hiccup and ruffnut deal with it. au ruffcup and Astrid and tuff are married (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_my name is hiccup haddock father of six, husband to ruffnut Haddock, son of stoick the vast and vakla haddock._

_now my life is amazing, five years ago me and ruffnut here ran away from our home berk, you see while five years ago I and ruffnut had made amazing discovered that dragons were amazing and you could train a dragon and fly, you feel this freedom when you are in the air._

''hey, daddy'' Samatha said.

''Hey, there my little dragon'' hiccup said as he holds his little girl in his arms.

_that's my firstborn, Samatha, ruff says that she more like me than her, she keeps saying that she is stubborn like me, but who could blame her, right now we are doing something that we have done when Samatha was born and so for all of them, this is the last time do we can do it, watch the sunset well let's say that six kids are an enough, so we are here because ruff gave birth to two twin boys that ruff wanted to name terror and terrible because she says that they have thorston blood in them._

_we have luna and rune two twin girls that ruff again says that they probably come up with insane ideas when they get older, then we have _Skuld ruff says he haves fighters blood in him.

''daddy'' luna spoke.+

''luna first word'' hiccup said.

''Can you say mommy '' ruffnut said.

'' mommy'' luna spoke.

''ar she fast learner see'' hiccup said.

''haha, hiccup they take after you'' ruffnut said.

''that haddock blood for ya'' hiccup said.

''daddy'' Runa spoke.

''Runa first word now, haha '' hiccup said, ''just a year old''

''mommy'' Runa spoke.

''daddy'' Skuld said '' can you tell us how met grandmother again''

''before bed'' ruffnut said.

'' ok,'' Skuld said.

_yeah where was I, oh about talking about how I lost my leg, about 4 years ago me and ruff, found about a queen, we called the red death and well lets that she is now dead and the evidence that she is dead, well my leg._

'' ruff, shall we head back'' hiccup said.

''Yeah, come ya little dragons'' ruffnut said.

hiccup and ruffnut picked up all of their kids and started walking back towards their home, which was a two-story home, next to it on the left was hiccup forge, and next to that was their food silo.

on the other said was a little farm, and a barn and then one of the caves near their home they turned into a dragon stable.

they enter into their home and to see the valka prepare food for them.

''hi mom'' hiccup said as the last to enter and close the door behind him.

''hi son, hi ruff and my little grandchildren'' valka said. ''come sit''

toothless sat next to hiccup and frost sat next to ruff.

''hey, toothless, so fatherhood'' hiccup said jokingly.

''hey frost, so hows your littles ones'' ruffnut said and looked over to see three furys hatchlings asleep.

''here you go guys, some soup'' valka said.

''thanks mum, can I ask of you when we put the kids to sleep later can you look after them for a bit and hatchlings as well '' hiccup said.

''yeah, looking after my grandkids, I am not going to say no'' valka said.

the family had the foods and laughed, then the kids started to get tired.

''come ya little dragons, time to sleep'' ruffnut said.

''I teel ya story'' hiccup said.

and moved into the kid's bedroom and got them in bed.

''_well where to begin, ah it was after our defect of the red death and I happen to after you mum told me that she had you Samatha , I happen to go out one last time and found the nest, the king of dragons, then your grandmother was showing me all the worders in the nest and then I told her that wife and she had you.'' _hiccup said and kiss softly on Samatha's head.

''_And since then we have built a place to call home and we have you'' hiccup said.'''good night''_

hiccup then left the kids after they went to sleep and closed the door behind him, entered want they call their living room.

''We have wonderful kids, don't we'' ruff said.

''don't we just and your amazing mom'' hiccup said.

''Yeah but you're a great dad.'' ruff said.

'' Thanks, but come on you don't need to tell me that ruff'' hiccup said.

''Yeah, I'm getting tired let's get some sleep shall we'' ruff said.

'' yeah I too'' hiccup said putting out his hand for ruff, ruff takes his hand and they proceed to bed.

**authors note **

**outcast riders is now going to be called into the dragon-verse, so what that means I am changing the story.**

**now this will be a small story maybe about four to six chapters updates will be slow and until the 8.1.2020 I have put up a poll on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid at front of the ship wondering on how she got here in the first place and she looks around at everyone on the ship starting on stoick the vast, he is here to lead a construction project, then gobber he is here to help out, then Mrs thorston, Astrid didn't know why she was here, then she looks at snotlout,fishlegs and tuffnut.

it's been about a week since they left berk and five years since hiccup and ruffnut left on the backs of dragons, by then everyone in berk knew of hiccup and ruff betrayal and are to be killed on sight.

''hey, Astrid'' tuffnut said.

''oh, tuff sorry I was just daydreaming'' Astrid said back, she and tuff got close after hiccup and ruff left.

'' hey don't worry we get to the island tomorrow'' tuffnut said.

'' Sorry, I been thinking tuff about hiccup and ruffnut, what would you do if you met them now'' Astrid said.

''I don't know'' tuffnut said shrugged his shoulders.

**over to hiccup and ruffnut**

hiccup is in his forge currently working on a device that will allow him to fly and his called the dragonfly two because the first one failed.

hiccup just finished the last of the improvements on dragonfly two making it lighter and added dragon scales to make it blend in with his armour so that he can blend with his dragon toothless who is a night fury.

''knock-knock'' ruffnut said.

''hey, ruff'' hiccup said.

''I have to say hiccup it nice that your mom can look after the kids for the day and here your favourite'' ruffnut said placing down a plate of cooked chicken and yak, with a side of lettuce.

'' Thanks, dear '' hiccup said as he walked out of the forge, sitting down outside with ruffnut sat next to him.

''hiccup, I been needing to ask you about something''

'' Yeah, ruff go-ahead''

'' what would you do hiccup if say your dad comes here?''

'' um I don't know he is my dad and he is a granddad to our kids, so I don't know''

'' Yeah but considering that he was not there for you at most ''

hiccup just shrugged his shoulders and carry on eating.

**back over to ship hours later**

'' so how long until we get to where we are heading to, gobber'' Astrid said.

'' about three to four hours and by then it be nightfall'' gobber said.

'' I'll tell the others then'' Astrid said.

Astrid walks towards fishlegs, snotlout,tuffnut, stoick and Mrs thorston.

''how long then'' stoick said as he noticed Astrid come up.

'' not long just a couple of hours left'' Astrid said.

**three hours later**

they landed on a white beach with fine sand, a small distance between the beach and forset.

'' we camp here to tonight, Astrid,tuffnut, snotlout and fishlegs you four will scout ahead and collect firewood when you are out there.'' stoick said.

'' ok then, guys come on'' Astrid said.

Astrid, tuffnut, snotlout and fishlegs went towards the forest and about ten minutes and snotlout somehow managed to upset a family of boars, tuff somehow managed to get stuck in a tree, fishlegs had a bundle of small sticks, Astrid had to help tuff and snotlout, she came back empty-handed.

gobber got a fire going, stoick got all the supplies of the ship and Mrs thorston had food ready.

'' How did you get stuck in a tree tuff'' snotlout said.

**meanwhile back over to hiccup and ruffnut**

inside the home, ruffnut has now just got the last two bowls of sheep stew.

''here you go'' ruffnut said as she placed a bowl of sheep stew in front of hiccup.

''Thanks, dear,'' hiccup as he picks up a spoon and scooped up a bit stew and takes a bit, he melts with taste, ruff's cooking is pretty amazing.'' mmm, ruff your cooking is great, ahh''

''Thanks, dear, Samatha eat your dinner'' ruff said.

''mommy, if I eat my dinner, will you sing us a bed song'' Samatha said.

''ok, my little dragon, Skuld you too eat up'' ruffnut said as she started eating.

**half-hour later **

''come on kids, bedtime'' hiccup said as he picks up luna and runa, ruff picks up terror and terrible, as the other two started to walked towards their room, they placed the kids in their beds,'' ok Samatha, what song to sing'' ruffnut asked her child.

'' song of the sea'' Samatha said.

''Hush now, mo stóirín your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves. Diving the deep. Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullabies'' ruffnut sang out.

''Oh, won't you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing. Oh, won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea.'' ruff sang lovely out.

**meanwhile back over to everyone else**

''Thanks, again Mrs thorston for the food'' Astrid said for the third time tonight.

''don't worry lass'' Mrs thorston said.

''sorry I just had a lot on my mind '' Astrid said.

'' well, why don't you tell me then lass '' Mrs thorston.

''well where to started, wait'' Astrid said, '' everyone is it me or can I hear someone singing''

and everyone lifts their heads towards the sing and leading into the woods.

'' Yeah I can'' tuff said.

'' me too'' fishlegs said.

'' I thought that you guys checked the island '' stoick said.

''well we didn't actually, we got mostly lost'' Astrid said.

'' well lets us find where it's coming from then'' Stoick said.

so off they go into the woods.

**authors note**

**to leave a review if you like and if you put at the end of it #ruffcup and **_**I **_**will write back.**

**like it so far what will happen find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

''come on it coming from over there'' Astrid said as she climbs over a boulder then behind was tuffnut, snotlout, fishleg, stoick, gobber and Mrs thorston in that order.'' come just a little bit further''.

''will you slow down'' snotlout said.

''yeah Astrid slow down, we don't know if there are traps'' fishlegs said.

''there singing, someone singing guys on an island in the middle of nowhere and none of you want to find out'' Astrid said.

''we do but we don't want to die'' tuffnut said.

''Fine, then I go-ahead'' Astrid said and sprinted off towards the singing.

''she going to get herself killed'' snotlout said.

''that woman is going to get herself killed, we don't even know if there are dragons here'' Stoick said.

''that lass, doesn't even think'' gobber said.

**Astrid pov **

Astrid stop sprinting and slow down a bit as she approaches a slight incline and then she saw the home, then starts walking slowly towards the house but trips and triggers a trap which sends up a cloud of zippleback gas and ignites.

within matters of a second, a speed stinger appeals out off nowhere and then a zippleback, nightmare, nadder and a gronkle. then she hears then door open and then she a hears man voice call '' who's out there, shows yourselves '', stunned with what happening she couldn't move.

then she hears a whistle and the dragon moved backwoods, then stoick and everyone else appeals, and then they all heard it a woman voice'' who goes there, leave now.''

''sorry we didn't know if anyone lived here'' Astrid said.

''Astrid what did you do'' snotlout said.

then out of nowhere the man and woman approach them dressed in hooded cloaks and the woman then said'' Astrid hofferson''. Astrid was shocked that this woman knew her last name.

then the woman looked at tuffnut then Mrs Thorston while the man looked at fishlegs, snotlout, stoick and gobber, then they both turn around and they were talking about something and turn back around.

''who are you'' stoick said.

''well, you know who I am, dad'' hiccup said as he removed his hood gasp arose from everyone.

then ruffnut did the same, Astrid and everyone else was shocked.

''son, hic..cup'' stoick said stammering stepping forwards.

'' my baby girl'' Mrs thorston said stepping forwards '' you are alive''

''yes we are'' ruffnut said. ''and I am not a baby mom''

stoick looked up and down on hiccup and spot his metal leg '' how are you two alive'' stoick said.

hiccup just looked and said '' we never died, we just faked our deaths, figure berk would be better without us, that and gobber was more of a father to me then you''

''son am sorry'' stoick said.

ruff knew how this was going to go so gently placed her hand into hiccups '' stoick if you ever knew how hiccup here has tried to make you proud of him, he worked his bones off trying to get an ounce of respect out of you but you just pushed him to the side and when he tried to tell you that shot down a night fury, you didn't believe him'' ruffnut said.

''so sorry if I made you feel that way'' stoick said.

'' dad'' hiccup said then was cut off by a three-year-old girl.

''daddy, mommy what going on here'' the three-year-old said.

''Samatha, what are you doing out of bed'' ruffnut said as she went over to her daughter and picks her up.

''sorry mommy., I've couldn't sleep'' Samatha said.

'' mom and a dad'' stoick said.'' your parents''

''daddy who are these people'' Samatha said.

''Samatha my baby girl, these people are our friend and family'' hiccup said as he went over to ruffnut and placing an arm around ruffnut.

''son I've um proud of you for becoming a man'' stoick said.

''now Samatha this man here is your granddad'' hiccup said.

''just like grandmother'' Samatha said.

'' grandmother'' Mrs thorston said.

and then they hear two babies crying, '' I don't worry dear, I do that'' hiccup said and enter his house and then valka appeared to hold two little girls and then followed by hiccup holding two babies boy, then with a two-year-old boy just behind him on top of a night fury hatchling then by two furys behind with two other hatchlings on either side.

''valka, my wife, your alive'' stoick said as valka handed over the two little girls to ruffnut.

''stoick, I have so much to talk to you about but now talk to hiccup'' valka said.

''so what are their names '' stoick said and Mrs thorston appeared by ruffnut side.

''well these two are called terrible and terror, the two girls ruff holding are called luna and runa, and the one on top of a hatchling is called Skuld and you know Samatha now'' hiccup said.

''their beautiful'' Mrs thorston said.

''one of thing, Samatha this here is your other grandmother'' ruffnut said.'' and that there is your uncle tuffnut'' ruffnut point over to were tuffnut was standing.

tuffnut just was shocked finding out that his sister has kids with hiccup so he couldn't say anything.

''yeah they are beautiful son'' stoick said.

''Now if you guys don't mind us we will be going to sleep and little ones will be needing sleep too'' hiccup said.

''ok yeah, speak in the morning then'' stoick said.

and off they go hiccup and ruffnut with there kids going back into the house alongside valka and close the door behind them

''my son is alive and he has kids with your daughter Mrs thorston ''' stoick said.


	4. Chapter 4

valka lead the gang to the barn and show them where they can lay their heads which were up in the rafters and then valka left to take care of the dragons and bring them to stables.

'' my son is alive and can't believe it, and he has kids, my hiccup is a dad '' stoick said.

''my daughter is alive and she has kids with your son hiccup'' Mrs thorston said.

''I know, Mrs thorston, gobber what are we going to do'' stoick said.

''I can't tell ya much but from what we believe about dragon that they kill mindlessly well I believe that hiccup and ruffnut have discovered something that we never knew for over 300 years since the founding of berk, and by the look of things here these dragons were willing to protect their home, where does that mean, and if anyone else notice hiccup leg. well, that hiccup and ruffnut were somehow responsible at ending this war for once and for all'' gobber said.

''Thanks for that gobber, does anyone else have something to say'' stoick said.

''no sorry'' Astrid said.

''me ever'' snotlout.

tuffnut shrugged his shoulders, and fishlegs keep quiet.

''well we will talk about this in the morning'' stoick said. and everyone found a spot and started to get to sleep but stoick and looked out a window he found.

then as he was about to fall to sleep he saw Samatha hiccup little three-year-old climbing out of a window and heading towards the dragon stables.

stoick being stoick he climbed down the rafters and head towards the stables slowly sneaking in, and as he was walking around and then came across centre room and saw about twenty different types of dragon and then saw valka with Samatha, unaware of stoick and stoick unaware of ruffnut standing behind him.

''Okay, the first question, what's the best dragon for a smithy?'' valka said.

''nadder and their flames burn hot then any other dragon'' Samatha said.

''okay the second one, what dragon can cut down trees?'' valka said.

''timberjack'' Samatha said.

''Okay, the last question, what dragon is best for tracking?'' valka asked.

''well it's a rumblehorn'' Samatha said.

''well done, Samatha'' just as valka said that she notices stoick standing in at the entrance to the system.

''um sorry, I sh..''stoick said but got cut off.

''you should join us '' valka said.

''um okay then'' stoick said and headed over and sits down near valka and then ruff comes over.

''Samantha rose haddock shouldn't you be in bed right now'' ruffnut said.

''sorry mommy'' Samatha said ''okay I go back to bed now''

the Samatha then head back out of the cave, and ruffnut stay.

''now stoick you were a great chief but a terrible father. and if you know what hiccup has done in the past you would be ashamed, now I know that I am being a little bit harsh but I saying the truth'' ruffnut said.

''I know I've should have been a better father, I know and sorry'' stoick said.

''now there are one or two ways that you can get hiccup back as a son, one includes you riding a dragon and the other includes one of our which would highly not work because I wouldn't risk my kid's lives, so valka you don't mind if you get stoick on the back of a dragon'' ruffnut said.

''I would love that dear'' valka said with a girn.

'' don't I have a saying '' stoick said

''well stoick, hiccup never had a saying about anything on berk so I think this fair'' ruffnut said and left.

''um, what just happened'' stoick said.

''early in the moring, meet me outside here, see ya then'' valka said and entered in her little room and stoick shocked and confused left back towards the barn and climbed up to the rafters and saw gobber sitting at the window.

''couldn't sleep even then stoick'' gobber said. '' well it looks like you have seen a ghost''

''gobber I don't even know any more'' stoick said.

''what do you mean stoick'' gobber said.

''I have to ride a dragon just to get hiccup to like me again. '' stoick said.

''What, you riding a dragon'' gobber said trying to hold a laugh in.

''yeah and my wife is going to teach me'' stoick said.

''so valka is teaching ya, do you even know what you're going to ride'' gobber said.

''Yeah, but on the other hand I found out about that Samatha is very for a three-year-old and her full name is Samatha rose haddock, you know what this gobber'' stoick said.

''yeah that he still uses his last name and still has some feeling for ya '' gobber said.

and then Mrs thorston woke up and said '' did I hear Samatha rose haddock, right''

''well yes, Mrs thorston has your daughter said anything about hiccup before she left'' stoick said.

''um, she did say that hiccup made her a necklace but no not really, why '' Mrs thorston.

''well she said something about hiccup doing something in the past'' Stoick said.

''well about two months before she and hiccup got together she tries to convince tuff into being a friend with but they argued first one I ever saw between them two but during she said something about hiccup ending up dead one day but I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now come to think about it, after their argument, she shouted tuff saying that she will protect hiccup no matter what'' Mrs thorston said.

''well thanks, Mrs thorston, I need some sleep so good night gobber and Mrs thorston'' stoick said and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

note

first of all, I apologies to those that expected a new chapter, I sorry, I am no longer continue this version but I will be doing a rewrite of this story very soon, on to news of my other story.

into the dragon-verse

will be updating some time after the first of April, give two weeks minimum for that.

and there is a poll for this one on my profile.

the promise 

will be changed and expected that one soon, time unknown for now.

I will do request but only hiccup and ruffnut stroys.

**the full reason why**

_**the reason that I write ruffcup stuff is that I find that hiccup and Astrid were forced, but that my opinion and that hiccup and ruffnut seem to be better for each other, like how hiccup can be crazy when he wants, and how ruffnut seems to be smarter then she lets on.**_


End file.
